Lofty, resilient, non-woven webs, that is nonwoven webs that have a high degree of loft and the tendency to retain such loft in both the dry and wet state, are well known. In addition, it is well known that such lofty, resilient, nonwoven webs may be used in disposable sanitary products such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners, tampons, diapers, adult incontinence products, and the like. A perceived benefit of such lofty, resilient, nonwoven webs is that such materials may deliver enhanced comfort to a user of such disposable sanitary products since the lofty, resilient, nonwoven webs may tend to conform to, and move with, the user's body during use.
A problem with lofty, resilient, nonwoven webs is that due to the loft of such materials (i.e. their low density) such webs are not particularly absorbent. In addition, such materials may exhibit poor rewet properties. That is, such materials may release or “wet back” fluid when subjected to an external pressure.
In view of the foregoing there is a need for an absorbent composite material that includes an exceptionally resilient, soft, cushiony nonwoven web and simultaneously provides superior fluid handling characteristics.